


Scheming

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino are shippers, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Identity Issues, Jealousy, Ml season 3 spoilers, Spoilers, chameleon canon diverge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: This drabble is a conversation between Alya and Nino in the background of the scene shown at the sneak peek of Chamaleon. Here they are exactly as we write them in fanfics, not canon.





	1. The end justifies the means

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought. I wanted to see Alya and Nino act as shippers in the show as much as they are in fanfics.  
> Hope you like it.

Nino glanced at Marinette who was sitting in the back of the class as soon as he saw Lila leaning towards Adrien and grinned.

“So, is this working?” Alya asked in a low voice meant only for her boyfriend.

“She’s certainly fuming” although he had a smile on his face seeing Marinette getting jealous of Lila he wasn't sure that Alya's plan was a good idea nor if that would work. 

“Well, if this doesn’t prompt her to make a move I don’t know what will,” Alya said exasperatedly.

They were tired of Marinette chickening out. They were sure Adrien had feelings for her and wouldn’t reject her, but the girl was sabotaging herself. Whenever Adrien caught a hint of Marinette’s interest on him, she would play it off and act as if it was nothing. All those opportunities that Marinette had missed were driving them crazy, so they were using Lila as a last resort. 

It was clear to them that Marinette didn't like the new girl, so when Lila asked to sit at the front roll with Adrien and suggested that Nino sat with Alya, they didn't think twice. It was certainly going to leave Marinette hot-headed, and a hot-headed Marinette was prone to blurt out her real feelings. All their hopes were laying there.

“I don’t know” Nino shook his head. “Don’t you think we went too far this time? What if she gets akumatized?” He was genuinely worried.

“Relax, baby. She’s been putting up with Chloe for a long time and hasn’t succumbed to Hawkmoth.”

“But Lila is really getting to her nerves and is hitting on Adrien shamelessly.”

“Chloe does that too.”

“Not like that. Look,” Nino tipped his head slightly indicating the duo in front of them.

Alya looked ahead to see Lila petting Adrien’s shoulder and noticed that his face was a mix of disgust and panic over her actions.

“Looks like we just threw him to the bitch” despite Adrien’s clear discomfort, she couldn’t help the joke causing Nino to chuckle at the pun.

“I hope Marinette makes her move fast. The dude is silently crying for help” he wanted to see his friends together, but he had his doubts about the means they were using to get to that end.

Madame Bustier clapped her hands calling her student’s attention and Alya stole a glance at Marinette. She seemed already calm with an almost smile on her face which made Alya’s smile drop. Was she risking their friendship for nothing? 

“I hope so, Nino” She sighed completely missing the akuma flying up to the window.


	2. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, Adrien and Marinette remained sat at the back of the class.

After the attack, Alya watched as Marinette headed to the back of the class with a placid face and wondered how on Earth she avoided getting akumatized. At lunch, she and Nino were really worried that could happen. When they were attacked by Adrien, things got confused. Had they gotten the ever composed Adrien Agreste akumatized?

Then it turned out to be Lila, again. What happened, they wouldn’t even try to understand.

“Adrien’s coming” Nino whispered as he sat by her side.

The duo had to suppress a snicker when Adrien stopped in front of the corridor, gazed at Marinette with a soft smile and made his way up to join her. 

“Is he really going to ditch Lila to sit in the back?” Asked Alya astonished.

“Seems like it. The dude didn’t like all the attention she was giving him. He said it was a nightmare” Nino chuckled. 

“Marinette will have a hard time concentrating,” Alya said noting Marinette’s surprise as Adrien sat by her side, and then she turned her gaze to the front and pointed subtly at Lila. “We’ll probably need to have Marinette’s back. Lila is pissed.”

“We can do that, babe.” He winked at his girlfriend answering as Miss Bustier called his name. 

The rest of the class day went smoothly. Some people changed seats following Adrien’s example. Like Max who alleged he couldn’t see anything with Ivan seated in front of him. Marinette, as predicted, had some trouble paying attention. However, Adrien just took that as an opportunity to help his good friend. Other than that, everything was fine.

As the days went on, Alya and Nino made sure to get in Lila’s way whenever she tried to spoil Marinette’s day. Sometimes they let her hit on Adrien just to see him getting discomforted and Mari jealous. They still had hopes after all. 

Their hopes, in fact, were getting higher. Adrien seemed to be liking that arrangement, leaning into Marinette’s personal space in every opportunity he had. She would always get flustered and he would always end up with a satisfied smirk. 

“I don’t get it, Nino. They are so into each other, but neither makes a move” Alya slumped on a bench at the park throwing her head back. 

“Yeah. I’m getting sick of this. We need a better plan” Nino sighed mimicking Alya’s position.

“Even Miss Bustier knows what is going on,” Alya said exasperatedly.

“We have such oblivious friends…” 

“You’re right, Nino. We need a good plan. We’re going to pay attention to their every move.”

“As if we don’t do it already” he snorted. 

“Well, let’s double our efforts then” Alya stood up squaring her shoulders and Nino shook his head, following his crazy girlfriend nevertheless.

Keeping track of their friends turned out not to be as easy as they thought. They seemed to disappear out of nowhere and always at the same time. Suspicions started to arise in Alya’s head.

“I think they are secretly dating” she whispered to her boyfriend when Marinette entered the class, late again. 

“You are imagining things. They would tell us if they were” Nino didn’t want to add to his girlfriend theories, but he had his own suspicions.

“Oh really? Where’s Adrien then?”

“He is probably in a photoshoot?” That was usually Adrien’s answer to him, so he went with it failing miserably on showing confidence.

“See? You don’t even believe in what you’re saying. I bet he’ll be here any minute.” As if on cue, Adrien dashed through the door with the excuse that he was actually in a photoshoot. “Unless Marinette is missing classes to stalk him, they have been together for a while and aren’t telling us.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see.” 

Nino could see the gear turning in Alya’s head. He glanced at the back in time to see Adrien retreating from Marinette’s space with a grin leaving her blushing in his wake. 

“Oh, boy!”


	3. Confronting

The next day, at lunch break, instead of eating at the school cafeteria, Alya took them to the park to a picnic, her treat. They arranged a tablecloth under the trees to sit on.

“So, how’s it in the back of the classroom? Seems that you two are enjoying it” Alya said as smoothly as she could. 

“Well, it’s nothing different from the other seats, I guess” Marinette shrugged glancing at Adrien who sat beside her.

“I’m enjoying it. It’s pretty cool to be able to see everything from up there. But it’s the company what I like the most” he winked at Marinette and didn’t fail to make her blush.

“Oh, dude! Does this mean you didn’t like to seat with me?” Nino faked to wipe a tear hiding his grin for seeing the scene unfolded before him.

“For starters, you were the one who changed seats first and let me suffer with Lila” Adrien crossed his arms in front of him with a huff. “Not cool. You know how much I hate the girls clinging on me.”

“Doesn’t he do the same thing to Marinette?” Alya whispered to Nino and giggled.

“Where’s the fun?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “It’s not polite to whisper. If you wanted to share secrets, you shouldn’t have invited us.” Marinette scolded them and Adrien hummed his agreement.

“Hum, sorry” Alya schooled her expression. “That’s not why we’re here anyway.”

“I knew you were up to something. What’s going on?” Adrien asked defensively, which didn’t go unnoticed by his friends.

“I’m the one asking questions here, Agreste. What’s going on between you two?” Alya crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked while Marinette glared at Alya. 

“Alya thinks you two are secretly dating” Nino blurted out causing the duo to gasp.

“Nino!” Alya shouted facepalming. “That’s not how I planned it.”

“Da-dating?” Adrien stammered. “That makes no sense.”

“Wha-what makes you think that?” Marinette managed to say.

“You two are really close lately.” Alya started.

“We’re sitting together. That was expected,” Adrien cut her off.

“Don’t interrupt me. I mean, I expected you to be closer, with the whispering, jokes and all” Alya stood up unable to stay sited. “But you’ve been missing classes at the same time. And not only classes. You two disappear out of nowhere” Alya started to pace in front of them “Whenever I can’t find Marinette, Nino can’t find you, Adrien” Marinette and Adrien exchanged confused looks. “Yesterday Marinette arrived only two minutes before you came from your ‘photoshoot’” she quoted the word with her fingers. 

Silence fell between them. Nino didn’t dare to say a word while Alya observed her friends’ reaction. Adrien had confusion written all over his face and Marinette was looking down making it impossible to see her face. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

“Fine, I’ll tell you the truth” Marinette finally broke the silence. “I was watching the photoshoot, hidden” Alya smirked when Adrien looked surprised at Marinette.

“And you were doing it because…” Alya urged Marinette to continue and confess.

“Well, I like fashion” Alya groaned, frustrated. “And it’s really cool to see the backstage working.” Marinette looked at Adrien who was frozen in place. “Sorry, I wasn’t stalking you, I promise.”

“You…” he gulped. “We need to talk about it” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Not what Alya had expected at all.

“Sure, but later.” Marinette gave him a sweet smile and darted to the untouched meal in front of them. “It’s almost time to go back to school and we haven’t eaten yet.”

Alya didn’t say anything else. She was confused with Marinette’s behavior and expected details later. Details she didn’t get. 

Actually, she didn’t even remember the next day. Too caught up in the video she had made from her window the previous night. 

“I can’t believe they were so close to my apartment. It was the best footage ever” Alya exclaimed after showing the video to her classmates. “Marinette, have you seen the video I posted yesterday?” Alya rushed to her friend’s side as soon as she entered the classroom.

“The one with Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing? Yeah, I have. You finally had your ship sailing and right in front of your house. How lucky!” Marinette answered with a grin as she took her seat.

“Isn’t it awesome? It’s the video with more views so far. And it’s been only hours” Alya beamed.

“No wonder. We’ve all wishing for it for a long, long time” Adrien said sliding in the seat beside Marinette.

“I haven’t pegged you as a LadyNoir shipper, Adrien.”

“What can I say? I always thought they were made to each other.”

Alya laughed and went to her place when Miss Bustier entered the room, not noticing the intertwined hands under her friends’ desk.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the end is better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks for reading.

Three days later, when all the commotion started to fade and Alya finally managed to take her face off her blog; she realized that Adrien and Marinette seemed even closer. When confronted about another timed disappearance, Adrien just stated that he had invited Marinette to his shoot. Alya was not convinced, though.

She asked Nino to meet her at an ice-cream parlor near her apartment in the afternoon. They ordered their ice-creams and sat on a booth to talk. 

“Those two are hiding things from us and I’m going to the bottom of this” Alya dug through her ice-cream with so much force she broke her scoop.

Nino shook his head and offered her his scoop which she accepted absentmindedly. “Couldn’t you just leave them alone?”

“No, I need to know what’s happening. I can’t even sleep. My mind keeps creating theories” she said clutching her head with both hands.

“Your mind?” Nino chuckled shyly extending his hand to wipe the ice-cream with which she had inadvertently dirtied her hair.

“I can’t help it” Alya sighed giving him a soft smile. “We’re going to stalk them,” she said with determination shining in her eyes. 

“Argh” Nino groaned but smiled. 

He loved to see her like this, that sparkle in her eyes. The fierce attitude that had him falling harder for her with each passing day. He would do anything for her, even stalk his best friend.

So they did. Alya followed Marinette, which was somewhat boring, she was always sited somewhere for inspiration, helping at the bakery or simply inside her house.

Nino followed Adrien wherever he went. It was hard since Adrien was always by car and Nino by bike. Nino had fallen a couple of times when hidden from Adrien’s view, earning some bruises. 

However, they were rewarded when Adrien, instead of going straight home after a fencing lesson, headed to an alley next to the bakery. Nino was calling Alya when Marinette stepped into the same alley. The stalkers decided to observe from behind a bench. 

“Told you they were dating,” Alya said as Adrien encircled Marinette’s waist putting her in for a passionate kiss.

“And looks like they’ve skipped some steps” Nino's eyes were like saucers and his mouth hang open as Marinette slid her hand up Adrien’s back beneath his shirt.

“I can’t believe she’s…” Alya was cut off by a loud bang coming from the park. For the first time in ages, she didn’t feel like jumping in danger. She had more important things to do.

“Aren’t you going to cover the attack?” Nino asked as Alya didn’t move.

“Look!” Alya pointed to the couple that had jumped away from each other. 

Alya and Nino watched as a flash of green and pink illuminated the alley. When the light faded, they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir sharing a quick kiss before dashing to the akuma attack. They stayed there, frozen for a while until Nino broke the silence. 

“That explains a lot.”

Alya didn’t answer as she tossed around in her head every information she had. 

“Bear with me here, Nino. I made that video of them kissing on the same day we confronted them” Nino just nodded. “There was an akuma attack that morning. Marinette lied about the shoot. I thought Adrien was surprised to know that she was stalking him, guess it wasn’t.”

“Do you think that we unknowingly reveal their identities to them?” 

“I think so.” Alya shook her head “That little witch, she kissed him right in front of my window” Alya couldn’t help but laugh. “She totally made that on purpose” her laughs gave place to a smile. “I love her so much.”

“We’ve made all that scheming with Lila to bring them together and all we actually needed to do was to point out they disappeared at the same time. I can’t believe it” he shook his head.

“They’ve never paid attention, I guess. Or couldn’t since they were both busy trying to hide their own secrets. I’m just happy that both my ships have sailed.”

“What are you going to do with this information?” 

“Nothing.”

“Hum?” Nino was sure Alya wouldn’t put the information on the Ladyblog, it was something that could put the whole Paris in danger. But he expected her to want to talk to Marinette and Adrien about it.

“We’re superheroes too, aren’t we? We know that some secrets must remain a secret. I think they are just protecting their identities and will come out as a couple in their civilian forms eventually.”

“So, we’ll pretend nothing happened and that we don’t know anything.”

“Yeah. But we can have their backs. You know… back them up on their lies. Mislead information that can give them away. That kind of things” she shrugged.

“But it can make they suspect we know about their secret” Nino tilted his head expressing his confusion.

“Let’s just say this will be our way to show them that they can trust us. No pressure.” 

It’s been weeks since Nino saw her with such a peaceful expression. And the maturity she was showing let him awestruck.

“Have I said how much I love you?” Her startled face at his words brought him back to his senses. “I mean… you” he stuttered.

“I love you too” Alya cut him off as she cupped his cheeks before kissing him lovingly. 

Nino wasn’t sure the end justified the means they used. But that end was so much more than he had expected. He couldn’t find in himself to feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments.   
> Love you all.


End file.
